


My Valentine

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Dean wants to celebrate it this year.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	My Valentine

February 14. Valentine’s Day.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'We’re seriously out of the loop, Sammy," Dean grumbled, flicking through the TV channels, all promoting hearts, flowers and chocolates. ‘We’ve never celebrated Valentine’s Day.’  
Sam gave a wry chuckle. ‘Well, no, though if I remember rightly you did once offer me the heart of a victim in a romantic mortuary, while we were investigating a case.’

‘Dude, back then I envisaged spending a romantic day made for lovers with someone a little curvier than you.’  
‘You still can, Dean. Knock yourself out. You still got it with the women, even for an old guy like you.’

‘Hey! Less of the insults, Sammy-boy! I’m not old. I’m in my prime and girls appreciate that. Good looks and experience. Slays them every time!’  
‘Pity you don’t have a wealthy lifestyle to go with it. Hunting monsters for a living isn’t the dream for most women.  


‘I’m looking for a fun day and night, dude. Not to settle down for life.’

Sam snorted in amusement. ‘Why are you still here then? You wouldn’t want to deprive the female sex of your presence a moment longer.’

Dean lobbed the remote onto the table, sauntered over to his brother and pulled him close.

: 

‘You know why, you little shit,’ he chuckled. ‘If I’m gonna celebrate Valentine’s Day, there’s only one person I want to do it with.’  
‘Huh,’ Sam replied,’ his expression bland. ‘And who’s the lucky girl?’

‘Well,’ Dean murmured, biting tenderly at his brother’s ear-lobe. ‘She’s friggin’ tall, taller than me, though, in this day and age, these little details don’t matter. Uh, let me see. She’s got messy chestnut hair, kinda like a Disney princess. Not to mention mesmerizing hazel eyes.’

‘Mm, she sounds a paragon of beauty,’ Sam declared with thready breath.  
His neck was his weak spot, one of his most erogenous zones as Dean well knew and his brother had now moved on from teasing Sam’s ear to running his wet tongue along its length, causing Sam to shiver in pleasure.

‘Oh, she is,’ Dean agreed, ‘though she does have a downside. Flat on the front for one thing…and with an extra bit between her legs that by all the laws of nature shouldn’t be there. You know, like this.’ Dean’s hand roamed down his brother’s body to his groin, rubbing his palm over the budding erection, easily discernible through the cloth of Sam’s jeans.

‘But, I’ve gotten used to her now,’ he added with a wink. ‘Wouldn’t change her for a busty Asian Beauty! Oh, I forgot about her lips. So soft and pink, just like yours, Sam. I guess I’m just going to have to make do with what I have on hand.’

So saying Dean sought out those very lips, already parted in anticipation of receiving his big brother’s kiss.

‘Will you be my Valentine, Sammy?’ Dean murmured to his beloved.  
‘Yeah,’ Sam replied, crushing the enticing full lips in a deep kiss. ‘If you’ll be mine.’


End file.
